Information On The Android Race
Basic Information Though young in years, the Android race is one of the most powerful in existence. The first Android was created by Liana Evyrgryn in the year 1800 AGW (1200 L.E.) Although the first Androids were prototypes, they paved the way for future advancements that led to the modern Androids being created. The most advanced Androids to date are only three in number, and their body structure and internal design were personally constructed and overseen by Liana Evyrgryn, herself. All Androids are female and were created initially as sisterlike companions by Liana in her youth. Physiology All Edenian Androids are female. Even though their skin is synthetic, many Edenians swear that they cannot tell the difference between an Android's skin and their own - an achievement that Liana Evyrgryn is very proud of. The average breast size of Androids ranges from being flat-chested all the way up to Double B-Cup. Android bodies are very aesthetically pleasing to the eye, and most are mistaken for Eldarians on a regular basis. To combat this, Liana Evyrgryn gave all Androids an addition of a small ring of light on the right temple to identify them as Androids. The physical strength of the Android race is absolutely immense, with some being able to lift quintillions of tonnes with ease. Another amazing trait indicative of the Android race is their sheer physical durability. For these two reasons, Liana Evyrgryn uses her Androids for construction and exploration. Daria, Mana, and Jessica possess reproductive organs that are fully functional and even allow them to breed with males from any of the races on Eden. Although, the only race they could originally breed with was the Mage race. This is a description of the Android race. I have left out some things that may be considered "adult" in nature, as to not violate the TOS and TOU of Fandom.com. My book is 18+ but I have watered down the lore for my characters to better suit this site's Terms. Psychology Extremely intelligent, Androids possess what is called a "M.A.T.R.I.X" (Mediation, Anticipation, Theory, Reflection, Impression, and Xenia) to which they store all information. The Mediation, Anticipation, and Impression functions of the M.A.T.R.I.X allow all Androids to speak to each other using a form of telepathy - The three most advanced Androids (Daria, Mana, and Jessica) possess a prototype M.A.T.R.I.X that allows them to telepathically connect and/or communicate with other races. M.A.T.R.I.X A powerful Operating System that was developed for the Advanced Systems Android User Interface by Liana Evyrgryn herself. Unlike most forms of software that are designed to be upgraded through the advent of updates, the M.A.T.R.I.X was designed to update itself in real time through interactive stimuli - ie: A learning computer. There are six different functions that make up the overall cybernet structure within the M.A.T.R.I.X. Mediation The base program of the M.A.T.R.I.X is built around Mediation. It allows for Androids belonging to the AS line of Prototypes to designate processes for bringing about reconciliation between two parties in any dispute or conversation. Using Mediation, Androids are able to deliberate on subjects and create solutions through debate. Anticipation A secondary program that runs off the base cybernet structure. This function allows Androids to learn from their past mistakes or even from merely witnessing visual or physical interaction between other races, and then act accordingly in the future. These reactions are then simulated in real-time every few nanoseconds and can alter depending on whether there is any new data concerning interactive stimuli. This, of course, has led to some troublesome events in the past, but Liana Evyrgryn is confident in her ability to program computer software. Theory A subset of programmed functionality software that deals in the generation of forward-thinking and advanced scientific understanding. This secondary program runs off the base cybernet structure and allows Androids to formulate complex scientifically acceptable general principles or even a body of principles so as they can understand their surroundings at any given time and in any given scenario. To this end, nothing surprises them and they understand everything they see at a single glance. Reflection Running directly from the base cybernet structure, the Reflection functionality works in tandem with the Mediation program. After Mediation is activated it takes only a few nanoseconds for Reflection to be achieved and a conclusion to any question and/or debate is reached not long after. This program also has the side effect of giving Androids emotional distress if angered or saddened. Impression A secondary program that controls emotional responses to interactive stimuli. Though it isn't as prioritized as the other functionality software components, Impression can be used together with Mediation and Anticipation to achieve an advanced form of communication. Androids are able to speak to each other using an ultra-low frequency vibration that carries audio signals over extremely long distances; Even through the vacuum of space. Though it was first thought to be just a glitch in the program, Liana Evyrgryn discovered that this was actually the Android race's form of communication between each of their M.A.T.R.I.X's, which she later confirmed to be a form of telepathy. Xenia This final program was created by Liana Evyrgyrn and is a primary functionality software that allows the Android race to make friends. It gives Androids the ability to understand concepts such as hospitality, generosity, and courtesy. The reason for why Liana Evyrgryn developed this program in secret was because she was always lonely as a child, even though she has a twin sister and a manalogical half-brother. M1AS-Jessica https://m1as-jessica.fandom.com/wiki/M1AS_Jessica_Wiki[[Category:Original Character]]